


i ain’t never gonna stop loving you, bitch

by hypegirl



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Boggarts, Crack, Hogwarts AU, Hogwarts Sixth Year, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, a minuscule bit of angst, defense against dark arts, hufflepuff!sicheng, i dunno, i put absolutely no effort into this, irene is mentioned like half a time, like one second of markhyuck, misfits - Freeform, one-shit, self reflection, slytherin!yuta, theres a lot of swearing, unnamed professor lady, yuwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypegirl/pseuds/hypegirl
Summary: Sicheng had never really been sure what he was afraid of. He wouldn’t call himself fearless, per se, but he’d never really given it much thought.In the third year, it had been, like, getting murdered or something.That seemed far more reasonable than what it was now.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 103





	i ain’t never gonna stop loving you, bitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [im_soft_ok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_soft_ok/gifts), [iuwui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iuwui/gifts).



> i love you so much, thank you for being there for me. you guys are my world.
> 
> anyways, hi, we’re back! i know i’m already writing a yuwin but it seems that isn’t doing too well :( plus i wanted to write something a little happier and something that felt more like me, so i did this at ass o’clock in the morning lmao
> 
> also i was bored so i made a list of every nct member and their hogwarts houses so y’all can see that in the ending notes if you want. it’s all just my thoughts at 2 am so y’all have been warned. 
> 
> i didn’t read this over at all so like it’s gonna all be typos sorry bout that
> 
> apologies in advance for any inconsistencies this fic may contain with the series, legit i haven’t read the books in years but this still seemed like a good idea for my addled brain
> 
> i love nct 127’s fool for this oneshit, but tbh all their b-side tracks are my literal weakness so just knock yourselves out kids
> 
> ok that’s all enjoy!

“Hey, have you heard we have a new Defense Against Dark Arts professor?” Yuta was walking through the corridor by balancing on the molding of the wall, which, for once in his life, made him appear taller than Sicheng, who was walking on the floor with a deadened expression.

“We get a new one every year, at this rate.” Sicheng glanced passively up before scoffing. “Get down, you’re gonna fucking fall and die.” He grabbed a fistful of Yuta’s Slytherin robe, tugging downwards and forcing him to leap back to the ground.

Yuta grinned. “Aww, you’re worried about me!”

“No, I just don’t want you to—“ Sicheng trailed off, pursing his lips at how happy Yuta looked. “Fuck you.”

“Don’t go and give me false hope, now, Sichengie.”

No one would have expected Yuta to end up in Slytherin. He was always tirelessly effervescent— to the point where some people figured his cheerful exterior was a just a façade, or that he was secretly some evil mastermind. Sicheng, having been stuck with Yuta as a best friend for the past six years, could prove that the stereotype was completely untrue. He was an idiot.

Sicheng often found himself disgusted by Yuta’s animated demeanor. Having been placed in Hufflepuff himself, most people would have assumed that Sicheng would be the more outgoing one. He often kept to himself, and his lack of emotion and perpetual hatred for the world made him stick out like a sore thumb in his house.

Neither of them really fit in. How cliched was it that they ended up getting along so well?

Well, kind of. They had, like, a non-romantic tsundere kind of thing going on.

Sicheng was always careful to include the non-romantic part.

Yuta, however, didn’t seem to care much whether or not that particular detail was mentioned.

It was mildly concerning. Sicheng often pretended not to notice it.

“Hello?” Yuta was now snapping obnoxiously in front of Sicheng’s probably-glazed-over eyes right as the both of them nearly walked straight into a wall, about to follow the example of a nearby ghost who had been stifling a giggle at them.

Yeah, fuck you too, Irene. Sicheng glared at her before grabbing Yuta’s shoulders and turning them so they walked straight into the door instead of the wall.

“Shit.” Yuta muttered, stumbling backwards.

“You can say that again.” Sicheng replied non-committally, pushing Yuta forward before he could fall onto him.

“Shit.” He repeated, and his stupid grin was back, making his eyes crinkle in the corners the way that they did.

“One of these days, I’m gonna kill you.”

“What? I didn’t quite catch that.” Yuta pushed the door open, and Sicheng sighed loudly.

“I said, one of these days, I’m gonna fucking—“

“Nice of you to join us, boys.” The new professor was standing in the front of the class with a smirk, prompting the entirety of the class to turn around in perfect sync to glare at them.

“Sorry about that, ma’am.” Yuta replied without missing a beat, ignoring Sicheng’s wide eyes and slight blush.

He grabbed Sicheng’s hand, dragging him forward to where their classmates were gathered.

The Hufflepuff thought he heard someone mutter “way to make a first impression”.

Sounded like Donghyuck.

A few people snickered, but for the most part, sustained their uninterested silence.

Yeah, no, that was definitely Donghyuck.

The professor nodded before turning back to the group and launching into a monologue, which Sicheng tuned out of almost immediately.

He scanned around the classroom, which appeared the same as it had been the last year, and the year before, with the exception of a familiar looking cabinet placed in the corner.

Only then did Sicheng hear the word “boggart” and turn to Yuta in confusion.

“Didn’t we do this already, like four years ago?” He hissed, met with nothing but a shrug.

Looking between his classmates, he saw the familiar spread of bored expressions, now accompanied with a few confused glances. And, like, three people who actually seemed engaged in the subject material.

This was a room of kids with absolutely no motivation. The Hufflepuffs were just waiting until dinner time, the Slytherins were probably scheming about something or the other, and the Gryffindors were about to find a new way to get their asses in trouble. The Ravenclaws, however... Well, there were only a select few in the class. The Ravenclaws were sometimes pitied, but more often cheated off of.

Having a mix of all four houses and eight years in each class was one of the many things the new headmaster had changed, as Sicheng had heard from various seventh and eighth years.

“... Best to review old material at the start of the year, since it can be easy to forget...” Sicheng heard the professor say before tuning back out.

“Sounds like something a Muggle teacher would say.” He exhaled, prompting a stifled giggle from Doyoung, one of the few aforementioned Ravenclaws.

Not many people knew that Sicheng was Muggle-born. Some had said it was due to the fact that he ‘carried himself like someone of Pureblood status’, which Sicheng had quickly figured out was quite offensive to both groups.

“Alright then, I trust you all know what to do from here.” The professor clapped her hands, echoing loudly and sending Sicheng hurtling back into reality. “Well?” She smiled at the half-asleep class. “Line up, then. Get on with it.”

They followed, albeit with the combined speed of a singular sloth.

Sicheng was placed near the middle of the line, with Yuta behind him and a blonde haired Gryffindor boy whose name he didn’t know in front of him.

And so it began. Each was faced with their own unique fear, averaging around five seconds of hesitation before muttering the required “Riddikulus”, with varying degrees of confidence.

A few of the more unique occurrences were a Gryffindor girl with a slight lisp that left her repeating the same spell over and over, as well as a short Slytherin boy who’d been confronted with nothing but a bowl of fruit.

Donghyuck had let out a quite characteristic shriek when it was his turn, sufficiently capturing the attention of the Gryffindor boy in front of Sicheng. Judging by Donghyuck’s hint of a smirk as the boy jolted forward, concern written across his face, it had been his intention all along.

Sicheng whipped back to share a knowing glance with Yuta before turning back to the blonde kid.

Poor kid.

The boggart had taken the form of a pile of failed test papers by the time it was Doyoung’s turn, to which the Ravenclaw forced out a laugh to join the rest of the class.

And then it was the boy in front of Sicheng (his name was appearantly Mark, based on the hoots and hollers from the back of the class). The boggart had gone invisible, and was evidently trying to a) hug the boy b) kiss the boy, or c) suffocate the boy, since he began squirming and screeching ‘don’t touch me!’

He’d managed to choke out the spell not long after, but not until his face had gone sheet white. Poor kid. Couldn’t have been more than a fourth year.

Sicheng then stepped up, twirling his wand unconsciously by his side, when he heard the professor mutter a spell of her own, pushing the boggart back into the cabinet and locking it.

He shot her a confused look, and she shrugged on her way out. “I’m terribly sorry. I’ll be back soon.” She paused to point to Johnny at the back of the room. “You. Make sure they don’t get up to any mischief.”

The woman had shuffled out of the classroom, and all the students knew that putting Johnny in charge was a horribly bad idea. Despite the Ravenclaw crest he proudly wore, he still had quite the appetite for trouble.

That was, until half the class shot him an amplified glare and he shrank down in the corner.

Quiet conversations had started up every here and there, and soon their volume had grown to that of the Great Hall at mealtimes.

Yuta turned to Sicheng, who dropped his wand. “What d’you suppose that was all about?”

“Dunno.” He looked back, surveying the students, noticing a group watching two tiny kids, a Gryffindor and a Ravenclaw, couldn’t have been more than first years, in a competition to see who could levitate the heaviest object.

Sicheng turned back to Yuta with a blank expression when he heard a distant thudding noise. “Did you hear that?”

“Hear what?”

It came again, louder, silencing a few conversations. Sicheng’s gaze darted to the cabinet before them, swiftly picking his wand off the floor.

With a final thud, the students watched as the lock swiftly was undone from inside. The door creaked as it slowly opened, and Sicheng felt Yuta’s hand on his shoulder quickly retract when the Slytherin boy stepped calmly out.

“What the hell?”

The version of Yuta standing before them was a few inches taller, his chestnut brown hair grown out until it reached his shoulders, half tucked up with a mess of bobby pins.

He’d left his Slytherin robe in favor of a somewhat characteristic leather jacket.

The class watched in silence as he looked around the classroom, eyes stopping only when he met Sicheng’s wide ones.

The Hufflepuff heard the real Yuta let out an exhalation from behind him, a soft ‘huh’.

The boggart had stepped forward to leave only a few inches between him and Sicheng, fury clouding his amber eyes. “You.” He’d whispered, voice huskier than anyone had ever heard it.

“Yes, me.” The reply came out slightly shakier than intended.

The boggart’s voice dropped impossibly lower, so only Sicheng could hear it. “Fancy seeing you here.”

“I go to school here, are you dumb—“

The rage left his eyes, replaced with something comparable to an expression of pain. “I loved you.”

Sicheng inhaled sharply, involuntarily breathing in the scent of the evergreen trees in the Forbidden Forest, strangely warming, like a bonfire.

The wand shook forgotten in his hand as he turned away, only to feel the boggart’s hand on the side of his face, guiding him to meet his eyes.

Sicheng was suddenly aware of the entire class behind him, watching in silence, not wanting to look back for a second in the fear of seeing Yuta’s face.

“I really did. But you didn’t know that. Or maybe you just didn’t care.” His words were filled with venom, and Sicheng barely doubted it for a second before feeling his heart sink.

“You... you hurt me.”

“I did what now?”

“I cared about you, and you only cared about yourself.”

“This doesn’t make any sense, I’m—“ Sicheng was cut off as he felt Yuta’s hand back on his shoulder, his wand up by Sicheng’s ear.

The boggart turned to him for a second before vanishing, leaving Yuta glaring at the empty space before them.

“Riddikulus.” He finally seethed at the air, watching as the door to the cabinet opened and closed on its own before Doyoung stepped up from the side and muttered a series of incantations to properly lock it.

“What the fuck?” Sicheng heard Donghyuck sigh before the familiar clack of the professor’s shoes sounded again as she walked into the room.

She gauged the scene before her. “Is everything alright?”

Yuta lowered his wand and smiled sincerely as though nothing had happened. “Of course, professor.”

The sky was clear, already showing streaks of purples and oranges as the sun lowered steadily into the horizon, painting the wispy clouds with soft, muted pastels.

It was quiet at the top of the Astronomy Tower, save for Sicheng’s soft breaths, inhaling the freshness of the crisp air.

“You know.” Yuta said softly, barely managing to cut through the silence. “I won’t grow my hair out if it bothers you so much.”

Sicheng managed a single disbelieving laugh. “We both know that’s not it.”

There was a few more beats of hesitation, and the cool air grew thicker with every second of uncomfortable silence.

“What is it then?”

Sicheng gave no reply, staring straight up to where stars were already visible in the distance.

“Are.. Are you afraid of me?” The tentative quality in Yuta’s voice was what finally broke Sicheng.

“Of course not. That’s ridiculous.” He tried to keep himself sounding light, but failed.

Yuta exhaled. “Right. Ridiculous.”

It was evident at that point that Yuta had given up, which made Sicheng’s heart heavier still.

“I’m afraid of hurting you.” He said quietly, not missing Yuta’s questioning glance.

“That’s a dumb thing to be scared of.” There was a pause. “May I ask why?”

“You’re not actually gonna make me say it, are you?”

Yuta gave no reply, sighing dramatically. “I guess we know why you’re a Hufflepuff now.”

It was not intended to be an offensive remark, but Sicheng’s head snapped up with a glare. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

He was quite ashamed of the wave of relief that washed over him upon seeing Yuta’s stupid grin.

“You know, all loyal and shit. Like a puppy.” He reached up to pat Sicheng’s head, but was promptly swatted away.

“Well, what are you afraid of, then?”

Yuta’s grin wavered slightly.

The boggart had disappeared when he’d raised his wand.

“You aren’t afraid of anything, are you?” It was spoken as more of a statement, with eye contact pointedly avoided.

Yuta shook his head slowly, looking down to the grounds below. “Gryffindors are still scared of stuff. They just know how to stay strong.”

“Dear god, we’re a mess.”

Yuta laughed then, turning to face Sicheng again. “You know, you can’t hurt me.”

“Ah, right. Because you’re invincible.” Sicheng deadpanned.

“No, you idiot. It’s because you love me too much.”

Sicheng let the silence last for far too long.

“You’re fucking mental.”

“But you love me.”

“But I love you.”

“Wait, what?”

The sun disappeared fully into the horizon.

“Nothing.”

**Author's Note:**

> ok so a lot of these were on the fence but like
> 
> taeyong: hufflepuff  
> taeil: hufflepuff  
> johnny: ravenclaw  
> yuta: slytherin  
> kun: hufflepuff  
> doyoung: ravenclaw  
> ten: slytherin  
> jaehyun: gryffindor  
> winwin: hufflepuff  
> jungwoo: hufflepuff  
> lucas: gryffindor  
> mark: gryffindor  
> xiaojun: ravenclaw  
> hendery: hufflepuff  
> renjun: slytherin  
> jeno: hufflepuff  
> haechan: slytherin  
> jaemin: gryffindor  
> yangyang: gryffindor  
> chenle: gryffindor  
> jisung: ravenclaw
> 
> alright thank you for reading i love you guys all so much!!! shout out to literally everyone who doesn’t hate me because there aren’t too many of you but i’m bad at names, so if you don’t hate me i love you!!!
> 
> edit 11/9/20- i wrote this?!:!:&.:8:$:!;! what?!
> 
> also now that im here here r my socials: [instagram](https://instagram.com/dear.__.dream?igshid=16hz0xg0t0p70) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/rmstzngn))


End file.
